Joey's Slumber Party
by Trey Enma
Summary: Joey has a slumber party and invites the cast....what's gonna happen tonight?


"Awright," yelled Joey as he leaped out of the school. "Dis is gonna be one ell of a weekend! I'se gots all me friends and we'se gonna be hangin out all weekend at my house."  
At that time both Yugi and Anzu walked out of the school building, and saw Joey jumping around like an idiot. They both flashed slight smiles and walked up to him, not really sure if they should approach him, not with him like this at least.  
"Uh hey Joey,"said Yugi as he broke the silence, or at least the silence between himself and Anzu. Joey was already making insane amounts of sounds and he was even walking like an Egyptian at this point.  
Joey stopped in his tracks, turned slightly and saw the two of them standing there, watching him jump and dance all over the place. "Uh, whats up Yuge," he said cheerfully.  
"You certainly are happy, any special occasion Joey?" asked Anzu.  
"Yeah, dis weekend is me slumba partay, and its gonna be off da wall," said Joey as he flashed a victory sign and a toothy grin, making Yugi and Anzu even more nervous.  
"I didn't know that you were having a party Joey,"said Yugi.  
"Ya didn't?"asked Joey as his faced changed from happy to panicky. "Crap! Dats right, I forgot ta hand out da invites dis week. Uh you two ah invited, I'se gotta go..crap crap crap..." Joey ran off leaving the two standing in his dust.  
"Uh okay," they said together, with swirly eyes watching Joey run off.  
  
------  
  
Later that night at Joey's apartment, Joey waited by the door, for his guests to arrive.  
"Dangit Joey, I don't know if I want a bunch of kids over here tonight, "said his dad, who just so happens to be Woody Allen. ( Hey its my fanfic and Joey can live in the Bronx and have Woody Allen for a dad if I want)  
"Dad, I'se been waitin for dis for a while, and I ain't gonna be lettin da man keep me down," Joey said as he glanced over at his dad, who was dressed up in a white suit.  
"It's just that, Surge is gonna come ova tonight, and we are going out to a club," said Woody.  
"Dad, not that weird guy who always talks about the military and zapping his opponents into paralysis," whined Joey. "He's weird, and he keeps tellin me dat he's gonna put me in da army."  
"He's practically family Joey, and I want you treating him with respect tonight, and no more cracks about him having a goofy accent," said Woody as he put on a small red bowtie.  
"I don't make cracks about him avin a accent, I make cracks about him being gay wit you,"said Joey. (Woody Allen can be gay with Surge if I want too so there )  
"Well cut that out too, or you'll be grounded. understand,"said Woody sternly.  
The doorbell rang out and Joey rushed over excitedly, opened the door and facefaulted, as Lieutenent Surge walked in. (Ya know that guy from the Pokemon games and show...)  
"Bwha ha ha Joseph, you know that you would look great in a military outfit,"said Surge.  
"I ain't know if you saying that cause you want me in da ah me or if it's cause you are tinking of rammin me in da ass, but tanks, I guess,"said Joey as he shut the door.  
"Oh Surgey Baby, you're here at last, I have waited for you to come,"said Woody.  
"And I have waited fa you Woody,"said Surge as he rushed over to Woody and kissed him.  
Joey stood staring with his mouth open wide and his eyes as tiny little black dots. "What da fuck! Ain't you two gonna do dat somewhere else, my friends ah gonna be here in just a little while."  
Woody stopped kissing Surge and looked at Joey,"Oh will you just fuck off? He's gonna be your other father one of these days Joseph, so your gonna have to just deal, got that mister!"  
"Fine fine, now go get outta ere afore dey see ya, or I'll neva live it down,"said Joey as he opened the door and escorted the two gay people out. With them out of his hair, he got some food together and waited for the first of his guests to arrive.  
  
------  
  
The first people to arrive were his closer friends, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. They each took a seat on the couch as Joey rounded up some snacks for them.  
"Aight din, I'se got some Cheetos and some Chips an Salsa,"Joey spoke," You'se guys can eat deez until da othas show's up."  
"Others,"Yugi wondered," Who else is going to show up Joey"  
"Eva Body Yuge," said Joey with a large grin on his face. "When peoples hear dat Joey Wheeler is avin a party, dey all show up."  
"Are you sure Joey,"asked Honda," This isn't going to be like last time is it?"  
"You shaddap you...you master cleaner,"yelled Joey.  
"I told you that I am not a master cleaner," yelled back Honda," And last time you had a party was when we where ten, and no one showed up, and Joey here was crying."  
"Damn you'se Honda," Joey strangled Honda slightly in their little fighting that they do so often, usually about his sister. A few minutes of this fighting continued as a knock on the door was heard and Joey momentarily broke up from the fighting to answer the door. He turned the knob and the door swung open, slamming Joey into the wall, in walked Bakura.  
"Dammit Aibou, I told you that I didn't want to come to this stupid party,"Bakura spoke sharply, clearly in his dark form. He walked a the corner of the room and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and setting off a piercing glare around the room, clearly in a bad mood.  
Joey fell from the new crack in the wall, remembering well the time that it happened to him last. He thought to himself," Awright, last time it was dat Chi Chi chick...come ta tink of it. I always get hurt like dis, it's total BS." Joey stood up to close the door once more, but ended up getting slammed into the wall as a few more party goers entered his apartment. Joey fell from the bigger crack and slight imprint of his body to the floor and eyed the extra people.  
He saw Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Ryujii Otogi, Ryouta Kajiki, and Honda's old love, Miho. He crawled over to them, and sat down. In time, they were all sitting and talking about various things, then more guests arrived, this time they were, Malik Ishtahl, Insector Haga, Espa Roba, and Mai Kujaku. Once they all came in, and Joey fell from the Joey shaped hole in the wall, he said,"What a turnout, let's Party!" 


End file.
